Associating data input with a system typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Resolving input issues may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. A data input process may not take into account all related gestures and therefore is unable to execute appropriate actions. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.